


Slide 1

by ShitpostingfromtheBarricade



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: (does oblivious even count as a tag when it's their default state of being?), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Courfeyrac POV, Drabble, Enjolras gets sick, Gen, Grantaire runs a meeting, Les Amis - Freeform, Les Amis de l'ABC - Freeform, Les Mis - Freeform, Les Miserables - Freeform, M/M, exr - Freeform, no one was saved, oblivious!E, pining!R, pre-dating, sick!Enjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShitpostingfromtheBarricade/pseuds/ShitpostingfromtheBarricade
Summary: Grantaire runs his first (and probably only) meeting.  It goes about as well as could be expected.Warnings: language, slight misuse of OtC meds?





	Slide 1

“Today’s meeting is now in session.”

“Who gave R permission to run today’s meeting?” Joly stage-whispers to the room, but more specifically to Bossuet.

Courfeyrac turns from the computer to answer. “He asked me after Enjolras texted everyone that he was too sick to attend today, and I told him it sounded splendid.”

“You mean after Combeferre texted everyone from Enjolras’s phone,” Eponine scoffs, rolling her eyes. “Enjolras has never cancelled a meeting on account of personal health in his life. Or used punctuation,” she grimaces.

Combeferre’s face remains suspiciously blank.

“A-hem,” comes R’s voice from the front of the room. “We have two orders of business today, and the second is drinking, so I’d appreciate if we could get through the first with haste.” 

There are several whoops to that (including Courfeyrac’s own); despite the amused smirks on everyone’s faces, the room is respectfully silent. R nods toward Courfeyrac, and this is Courf's cue to begin the Powerpoint that R had pulled up from a flashdrive minutes before everyone was settled in. As soon as the first image projects on the screen behind R, Courf regrets not having taken the time to go through the Powerpoint beforehand.

On the wall is splayed a white square, a title slide: “My crush on Enjolras is not that obvious,” the subtitle finishing “you all are just mean.”

R is grinning through a fierce blush as everyone howls with laughter. Even Combeferre, usually the picture of propriety and seriousness, has his forehead resting on the table in front of him, body convulsing with quiet laughter.

As everyone finally begins to recover full minutes later, R resumes his presentation. “I believe the title slide speaks for itself—” 

A quiet “oh now you believe” is muttered somewhere in the room, but R ignores it. 

“However, I have invested a lot of time and resources in the past—” he checks his phone “three hours compiling evidence to back this thesis. Courf, if you would be so ki—” Before R can finish his sentence or Courf can change slides, the room is startled by a door opening. All of the usual members are already in attendance, and this late into the semester new members are uncommon. 

Everyone freezes as the recognition settles in: the latecomer is tall, wearing flannel French flag pajama pants, a giant puff jacket that is way too much for the mild November weather, and a head wrapped hurriedly in a giant, lumpy, red scarf with wisps of blond hair flying out. “Enjolras” someone squeaks out at last, but Courf is under the impression that even the speaker would not be able to identify themself.

“Sorry I’m late everyone,” says Enjolras, and it’s immediately evident why the unilateral decision to keep him home was made. The man, usually the paragon of strength and boldness, sounds miserable, stuffed-up and rough-voiced. Moreover, his face is well-past flushed, and his usually-sharp and attentive eyes are glassy and unfocused.

R is frozen in place. No one has made a move beyond breathing—and even that, Courf cannot speak to personally.

Enjolras stumbles across the room to the podium, his eyes not evidently focusing on anything as he holds his hands out in front of him to gauge the podium and Grantaire’s distance.

“Thank you for getting things started, I’ll take it from here.” Courf finally has the wherewithal to close the Powerpoint, Enjolras’s projected image finally disappearing from its place above the real thing.

This time it's Bahorel who stage-whispers: “Um, Ferre? What the actual fuck???”

Combeferre, who until now has been observing the whole scene mutely with an expression that doesn’t quite meet horror stage-whispers his response without shifting his countenance. “I gave him a sedative and cough medicine.” A pause. “A lot of cough medicine.” He stands up. “Enjolras? Enj?”

Enjolras shakily turns his entire upper body to try to find the owner of the voice. “Combeferre! Yes, how can I be of assistance?”

“I’m so sorry, the meeting is already over. Everyone’s left already.”

“Oh,” says Enjolras, scanning the obviously full room with unseeing eyes. “Was it good?”

“Not as good as if you were here, but we got a lot of good work done,” and Courf has to wonder how Ferre is able to maintain his deadpan, how many lies he has told them all with equal steadiness.

“Was…was Grantaire here? What did he do this time?” He sounds hopeful, and R looks like he is going to die on the spot, right next to the unobserving blond.

“He couldn’t make it, he had a project to finish.”

“Oh,” Enjolras say, and there is an unmistakable fall in his expression.

“Let’s get you home, Enj.”

“Okay. Thank you for being such a good friend to me.” A pause. “Do you think he’ll be here next time?”

“We’ll just have to see,” Ferre says, supporting Enjolras under his arm as they leave the room.

The room is still dead silent full minute later when Courf exclaims, “What the hell R, forty-three slides??” and all of the humor returns to the room in a sweeping gust.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was obviously inspired by [this tumblr post](https://permit-it.tumblr.com/post/172349764352/enjolras-was-ill-so-r-hosted-the-meeting-for-the).
> 
> This is my first post, but I have an ongoing bigger piece I'm working on, so feedback is welcomed and valued! You can also message me at my tumblr [here](http://shitpostingfromthebarricade.tumblr.com).


End file.
